The present invention relates to vehicle wheels made from extruded aluminum parts that are subsequently assembled together.
Vehicle wheels are typically cast or forged and machined to create a high strength wheel. Cast wheels including a decorative surface must be machined and polished. These manufacturing processes may result in high unit costs, tooling, handling and machining costs.
One-piece cast aluminum wheels cannot be easily extruded and have complex shapes that are not easily machinable. If there is a flaw in a cast aluminum wheel, it may be necessary to remelt the entire wheel if the defective portion cannot be repaired.
Vehicle wheels must be designed and manufactured for high strength due to the forces applied to vehicle wheels. While high strength is demanded by vehicle wheel applications, the need to reduce the weight of vehicles necessitates that the weight of a vehicle wheel be minimized while meeting all structural and strength requirements.
The above problems and challenges are addressed by applicants"" invention as summarized below.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method of manufacturing a vehicle wheel in a way that reduces manufacturing costs while providing a high strength wheel assembly with good aesthetic appeal.
It is another object of the invention to provide an aluminum wheel assembly comprising a plurality of modular extruded aluminum components that are secured together to form a high strength wheel assembly.
It is yet another object of the method of the present invention to provide a method of manufacturing an aluminum vehicle wheel from individually extruded parts that are secured together to form a high strength wheel assembly.
According to the present invention, a vehicle wheel is provided that includes a rim formed in one piece or from arcuate sections joined together in a circular arrangement. The rim has circumferentially extending slots on a radially inwardly facing surface. A plurality of rim attachment brackets having tabs that are secured in the slots on the rim are each provided with an anchor portion. A plurality of spokes having an outer end are secured to the anchor portions of the rim attachment brackets. The spokes each extend radially inwardly from the anchor portion and have an inner end that is secured to a hub. The hub defines an axle aperture in which the axle of a vehicle is received.
According to another aspect of the invention, two to eight arcuate sections may be joined together to form the rim. The rim preferably has a plurality of circumferentially extending pockets between inner and outer surfaces of the rim.
If the rim is initially formed in arcuate sections, it is preferable to provide first and second circumferentially extending slots and three circumferentially extending pockets. The first slot is preferably disposed between the first and second pockets, and the second slot is disposed between the second and third pockets.
According to another aspect of the invention, the rim attachment brackets have a convex base and two convex ribs having a reentrant lip. The ribs are received in circumferentially extending slots in the rim with the convex space being flush with an inner surface of the rim. The rim attachment brackets each preferably include a boss including an axially oriented opening for receiving a fastener that connects the outer end of each of the spokes to the boss.
The spokes of the wheel each have a tongue with a fastener opening on the outer end. The spokes each have a partially cylindrical receptacle extending axially on their inner ends.
According to the invention, the spokes each have radially extending spaced sidewalls and an X-shaped reinforcement spanning the space between the sidewalls.
According to another aspect of the invention, the hub has a plurality of cylindrical protrusions extending axially along the hub at spaced locations about the hub. The inner end of the spokes are attached to the cylindrical protrusions. Aluminum bonding cement may be used to secure the inner end of the spokes to the cylindrical protrusions.
A method of making a wheel for a vehicle tire is provided according to the present invention. A wheel rim, a plurality of rim attachment bracket bodies, a plurality of spoke bodies, and a wheel hub body are extruded. The wheel rim may be formed in one piece or in multiple pieces by assembling arcuate segments together to form a rim. The rim is then roll formed into a circular shape with tire attachment beads. Circumferentially extending slots are either extruded or machined on a radially inwardly facing surface of the ring. The rim attachment bracket bodies are machined to form rim attachment brackets. Each rim attachment bracket is assembled to the slots in the arcuate segments forming the wheel rim. The spoke bodies are machined to form spokes having an inner end and an outer end. The outer end of each spoke is assembled to one of the rim attachment brackets. The wheel hub body is machined to form a wheel hub, and the inner ends of the spokes are assembled to the wheel hub.
According to another aspect of the method of the present invention, the step of assembling the rim attachment brackets to the rim is performed by snapping ribs formed on the rim attachment brackets into the circumferentially extending slots and bonding the rim attachment brackets to the rim.
According to one version of the method the arcuate segments of the rim are welded together to form the wheel rim.
With the method of the present invention, the outer end of each spoke is assembled to the rim attachment brackets with a fastener while the inner end of the spokes are assembled to the hub and are secured to the hub with aluminum bonding cement.
The extruded attachments feature easily machined surfaces on extruded parts including rim attachment brackets, spokes and hub.
These and other objects and advantages of the method and apparatus of the present invention will be better understood upon review of the attached drawings and in light of the following detailed description of the best mode of practicing in the invention.